Jeff and Leo: Brothers in Love
by Assassin-Of-Bunnies
Summary: Jeff the Killer has taken interest in his older brother, whom he had crush for a long time. After killing his parents and younger brother, he decides to 'play' with him. JeffxLeo Jeo?


**Summery: Jeff the Killer has taken interest in his older brother, whom he had crush for a long time. After killing his parents and younger brother, he decides to 'play' with him. **

**Warnings: Self-insert, (character death), yaoi, sex, lemon, Bondage, toys, kinda rape.**

**Pairings: Dom!Seme!Jeff/Sub!Uke!Leo**

* * *

Leo's POV

I open my eyelids open from the sudden movement in my bed.

"J-Jeff?" I spoke groggily sitting up. "What are you-"I yawn in mid-sentence-"doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" I rub my eyes trying to see more clearly.

I felt a brush against my cheek.

"So beautiful. So perfect." He purred. I blink. Beautiful? Perfect? Who the hell is he talking too? Is he drunk. Can't be. I don't smell alcohol on him.

I took a good look at him. My eyes widen. He's... covered in... blood. Lots of blood.

His white shirt stained in crimson red. His wide smile and evil blue eyes looks straight towards me in amusement waiting for a reaction.

"W-what did you do?" I asked hesitantly swallowing the lump forming in my throat.

He grin. A bloody wide one. Like the cherishe cat in Alice in Wonderland. He had cut himself on the mouth making him look like he was smiling all the time. It was cute. In a creepy way.

"I killed them." That struck me.

"W-who?"

"Mom, Dad, little brother. You know our family." My eyes widen fearfully.

"W-why?!" He smirks this time.

"They lied to me. I could see it in their eyes. They thought I was hideous... But you. You accepted me the way I look when the doctors pulled the cast and bandages off. And yet you still accepted me. I burned my eyes to keep them open because they hurt after awhile. I cut my cheeks to smile forever. I look beautiful right big brother?" He tilts his head.

Absentmindedly I nodded.

He shows his teeth**[1]**.

"Good. I didn't want to kill you either." Then he pounced.

"Hiie!" I shrieked hitting my head on the soft pillow. He kept me in place. He took both my arms and tied them together to the head board.

"E-eh?!"

He pulled something out of his pocket. A syringe. He licks a spot on my arm and plunge the needle in. Tears swelled up in my eyes. I had been always afraid of needles.

Small pain formed in the spot but quickly numbed as he took it out.

"W-what did you do?" I asked pitifully.

His unblinking eyes stared down at me.

"Aphrodisiac~" He purrs licking the shell of my ear.

True to his words my body started heating up. My mind started getting foggy. I couldn't think straight.

He caresses my cheek. "Mmmnnn." I groan.

"So cute." He unbuttons my shirt and slips it off to the sides. He circles his fingers on my overly-sensitive nipples.

"Nnnngghh..." I bit my lip to lower the moans or none at all but failed. Miserably.

He begins sucking them. Softly at first than a little harshly.

"G-gaahhh! Aaaahhh~ J-Jeff! S-stop!" That was a lie. I didn't want him to stop.

Touch me.

Touch me more.

"With pleasure~" My eyes widen. Have I said it a loud?

He harshly pulls my pajama pants and briefs at the same time. I blushed embarrassed as my erection was twitching and drooled of pre-cum.

He lowers his head down and licks the slit of the base licking off the pre-cum. "AaAaaa!~" He took the whole thing in his mouth. I tensed biting my lip.

He bops his head slowly sucking my shaft softly as if testing it. The pleasure tingles hard. I started twitching. "M-more! Jeff! Mmmmnnnnggggg!" He had sucked harshly. My eyes roll back.

My mind had starting getting blank, only filled with pleasure I felt right know. It was getting hard to muster words. Only mindless moans and calling out my little brothers name.

Is this the effects of the aphrodisiac?

2 pale fingers poke my vision. "Suck." I mindlessly oblige. I coated the pale fingers with my saliva making sure every millimeter of the finger was coated with saliva.

He gently takes them off. It felt a wrong feeling in my mouth. It had to be filled. It NEEDED to be filled. I leaned forward catching his lips into mine.

I licked the bottom of his lip, begging to be let in. He opens his mouth. Right away our tongues clashed fighting for dominance. Something had poke my entrance. And gently slides it. Fingers. Jeff's fingers. As he fully puts it in it felt uncomfortable. He stretched my hole while still our tongues dances to each other. I felt light headed. Just then a huge amount of pleasure surged right through me.

I pulled back moaning in pleasure.

He grins even wider making it seemed more impossible. "Found your pleasure spot~"

* * *

**And I am going to be a cock tease and finish it up here!~**

**Kidding wait for the next chapter!**


End file.
